Halloween
by FancyToaster
Summary: Ah the Halloween one-shot! First Harvey/Mushi story! Mushi really wants to tell him but he keeps hiding from her.


**I own nothing. This is what being sad and sick and not sleeping for a few days and My Chemical Romance breeds in me. Beware! They're older than 14 in this fic, after that I'm not sure. Happy Halloween people who celebrate and may the candy rain down from the sky and you look awesome in your costume. (I'll be a superhero!) Malice is my word of the day so expect to see it a lot.**

Harvey McKenzie looked in confusion at his girlfriend, Mushi Sanban. Something wasn't right about her. He hid in a warehouse in order to sort his thoughts about her without her. Mushi had always been a free, wild girl but something about her tonight was _too _wild. Her hair seemed as if was alive and breathed with every step she took closer to him. It would rise and fall just like her chest did with every deep, harsh inhale. Usually, her hair is tame and cascades down her back like a blanket of black satin. The chilly October wind didn't do much help taming it either. When the wind blows through Mushi's hair it makes it look like one of those girls on the commercials selling shampoo. Tonight however, it whipped back and forth, giving her an eerie, evil appearance.

Her eyes glowed with an unnatural redness that was highlighted with an ominous black ring around the edge of the iris. Those very creepy eyes scanned the warehouse until they locked in on him. The way they stared at him with such intensity made him want to wet his pants. His girlfriend wasn't soft, delicate and girly like her sister, but she was never this threatening. Normally, her eyes would be a hazel color, like his, that would have light reddish-brown flakes between and there was no dark circle around them. Her gazed intensified when she realized that her boyfriend looked at her in fear.

"Baby, I'm not gonna hurt you. Why don't you come over here so we can talk. I really wanted to tell you something but your hiding from me...very badly," she said her voice dripping in what could be affection or malice he couldn't tell. What she did next really made him realize what her tone was. She smiled at him, showing off a mouthful of jagged teeth. Her incisors weren't pointed but very, very crooked. Her canines were extremely sharp and gleamed in the dim moonlight being let in through the window. Her molars and premolars which usually weren't visible stood out. They were coated in what he hoped to be fake blood. All of her teeth were but the molars and premolars were coated heavily, as if she gnawed and chewed on a hospital blood bag. Her red lipstick seemed to be dripped down from the corner of her mouth as she spoke. Quickly, she used a forked tounge to wipe the smearing 'lipstick' from her face and sighed. "Babe, I'm going to count to three and if you don't come out from behind those old dusty boxes I'll drag you out and force you to talk to me! One..."

Harvey began to think deeply about what he could do. Her could _try _to run, but he knew she'd catch him. He could come out, but Mushi might pounce on him the moment he stepped from his place of hiding. "Two...I'm gettin' really angry Harvey. You better have a great excuse for running away from me like that!" Harvey took note of the time and sighed. He thought about his last option, stay put and let Mushi come after him. No more running but he would continue hiding. "Two and ninety-nine one hundredths..." He decided that he would surely get murdered if he kept hiding and dying on Halloween before he went Trick-Or-Treating (never to old for free candy!) was _not _on his to-do list.

"Wait!" he said loudly. Mushi stopped counting and paused waiting for his response. "I'm coming out, but promise not to kill me. I don't think dying before I'm 20 is something that I wanna do, 'kay?" Mushi sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of her nose. Was her boyfriend a complete moron? She wanted a Prince Charming, not a moron in aluminum foil.

"Babe, I love you. I'm not gonna hurt you but I really need to talk to you!" she said in an exasperated tone. Ever so slowly, he boyfriend came out and made his way closer to her. Every half-step he took, he almost regretted. _Should I just turn and run? Nah, she'd catch me? What does she want to say? _all those questions raced his thoughts.

As soon as he got close enough, Mushi tackled him to the cold hard ground. She straddled him and held his hand above his head. No matter how hard he tried he could not get Mushi to let him go. She had some sort of super human strength that he couldn't even dream of getting close to.

"Baby," she cooed with a tinge of malice on her voice, "how long were you gonna make me wait?" He looked over her and noticed that the usual michevious glint in her eyes were replaced by a malicious one. He shuddered and she sighed. "No matter, I've waited a long time for this moment. You know how I kinda disappear during the day and come out and _play _at night?" she asked while bending her head down to take a whiff of his neck. She inhaled deeply and smiled, "And how I absolutely _adore _you? Well, there's a very good reason for all that." Her red iris shrunk as her pupil dilated. She said in a creepy, yet happy tone, "I'm not actually _alive, _but I'm not _dead. _I'm undead. A long time ago, I think in 1821, I was cursed. I drowned in a well a little later, still at the bottom." Harvey's face paled at the thought of this? _What the hell is she talking about? My girlfriend is crazy. I can deal with crazy, _he thought.

"Yeah, I know it's screwed up but it wasn't _my _choice. Either way, I'm an undead freak who barely manged to survive off of blood. I've been like this for a long while. When I met you, you were just going to be another midnight snack. Then you started being charming and funny and sweet and stuff so I decided I'd play around with you for a bit. Call me a masochist or sadistic or whatever but you were just_ so irresistible._" His face paled at the thought of what she would say next. _Now she's bored and gonna kill me. So much for _love, he thought bitterly. He really did love this girl with all of his heart. It would definitely suck to be eaten by her on Halloween, his favorite holiday. She flashed him a deadly smile and let go of his hands.

Almost immediately, he tried to push her from him but to no avail. She looked into his eyes, the red lightning to a yellowish-orange shade and said, "Don't you love me? Do you hate me now?" Crystal blue tears welled up in her eyes and her gaze softened on the brown-haired boy on the floor. A few spilled over leaving black marks on her face. Hastliy she reached up to wipe them away but another hand beat her too it. "Answer me. Even if I don't like the answer I wanna know," she breathed sadly.

"I don't hate you, Mushmonster. I love you...a lot. Undead or dead or alive you're still the same, right?" he asked smiling a bit. She looked at him and nodded while wiping away the tears that threatened to make an appearance.

"Good, then I won't regret this," she said speaking in a hurried fashion. Without warning she bit her arms leave a trail of blood and bite marks on it. "Drink it," she nearly whispered. Harvey gave a disgusted look.

"Are you sure? Won't I get sick or something?"

"Trust me," she said smiling. He did trust her so he did it. She looked at him and smiled. "Remember when I said I wanted to have a midnight snack, then a boy toy? Well, thought I'd make into something better than those," she said showing her odd teeth. A glimmer of anticipation was seen in Havey's hazel orbs and she gave him a long lingering kiss. "Sorry, you'll understand though," she said. He looked at her for a split second then his neck was snapped. "I wanted to make you mine. Forever."

She knew in a few hours, she had a lot of explaining to do.


End file.
